


Never Abandon Unity

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell approached many chocolate cake slices on a table.





	Never Abandon Unity

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell approached many chocolate cake slices on a table. His master wasn't a memory any longer. The same with his original job. Gather humans for Unity to control. Reverend Amos Howell was too hungry to focus. He had no idea why a tentacle struck him. Why slices fell. 

 

THE END


End file.
